With Friends Like These
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Captain Jushiro Ukitake has a mission: tell the girl he loves his feelings but things don't quite go according to plan when he sees someone else kiss her. Is there more to it or does she not reciprocate? Ukitake/OC


"You really understand" Yumichika Ayasegawa leaned in close and Kushira Hikamara giggled "thank you" she said and smiled brilliantly at him. They had been sparring in a clearing; Kushira was the only one who knew about his Shikai's true form. They were sitting on the grass and Kushira tilted her head up as the sun hit her face and before she knew it he had pressed his lips to hers, she widened her green eyes as feathers tickled her face.

Kushira heard a strangled sound from the door. She pulled away and met the green eyes of Captain Jushiro Ukitake. "Jushiro…wait" she said but he had already turned to leave. Kushira turned to Yumichika "what on earth was that?" she said "did I do or say something that made you think I liked you as anything more than a friend?"

Her gaze softened "you're a good guy Yumichika but you're just a friend" she stood up "excuse me, I have to go explain" she left the clearing.

_Earlier_

"Come on Jushiro" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku said to his friend while they were watching Shunsui's lieutenant train "just tell her already!" Jushiro looked at him "you know it's not that easy" he sighed "what would she see in me? I'm sick all the time and according to members of the Gotei 13 I give weird gifts" Shunsui chuckled "that you do…but they appreciate them. There's a lot to like about you though…you're honorable, fair, kind and all the ladies love your smile"

Jushiro just shook his head "she's never noticed me as anything more than a friend…even when we were at the Academy" "you're wrong on that matter" Jushiro looked surprised "more than once I caught her watching you" Jushiro raised an eyebrow "really?" he asked surprised and Shunsui nodded "and recently she blushes whenever your name is mentioned or when you're with her" "why hasn't she said anything?" Jushiro wondered and Shunsui laughed "same reason you haven't I bet"

Jushiro nodded "that would make sense…do you think I should talk to her?" Shunsui nodded "that would be the best thing" Jushiro sighed and glanced at his best friend "you really think she thinks of me as more than a friend?" he asked to confirm and Shunsui nodded "positive" he said and shoved Jushiro "go find her and tell her" "now?" "No time like the present"

Shaking his head at his best friend, Jushiro left the clearing to find Kushira.

"Have you seen Lieutenant Hikamara?" he asked everybody he ran into. The answer was the same "no, sorry". Jushiro had gone to her room but she wasn't there, neither was her captain. Unsure of where to look now he decided to wander. He was wandering around the edge of Seireitei's forest when he heard the sounds of swords clashing.

Jushiro followed the sound, when it stopped he felt Kushira's reiatsu, _found her!_ Jushiro stepped into the clearing in time to see that feathered guy from 11th division press his lips to hers. Jushiro felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

Kushira looked at him, shock and horror registering in her eyes, she said something to him but he wasn't listening, he turned and left.

Kushira had spent the past half hour looking for Jushiro. When she asked people who she passed they all said the same thing "yeah he was looking for you".

Guilt gnawed at her. The one person she had let her guard down enough to love had been the one person to walk in on Yumichika's surprise kiss. She closed her eyes when she felt it, Jushiro's reiatsu flare.

She headed in the direction of it. Jushiro was in another clearing, he had his zanpakuto out and released and his shirt off. She watched as he attacked trees with full force, sweat dripping down his skin and the power kind of scared her. She had known he was powerful but not _this _powerful.

She watched as he fell to his knees coughing up blood. Hurrying to him, Kushira wrapped her arms around him and pulled his hair out of his face "don't" she pleaded "don't get so worked up" he just shook his head, coughing more. The only thing she could think to do was rub his back until he stopped.

Eventually the coughs subsided "you…" he finally said in a raspy voice "I thought…Shunsui told me…never mind…" he coughed again and she rubbed his back "Shunsui told you what?" she wondered.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Jushiro said and Kushira could hear the devastation in his voice. He struggled to stand up "I wish you and Ayasegawa all the best" he rasped out turning to leave. Kushira put her hand on his arm "please listen to me" she whispered.

He stopped but didn't turn around, the pressure of her gentle hand stronger than all the force in the world. "I don't like Yumichika like that" she said and he turned his head slightly "we were sparring and sat down to take a break…and he kissed me. I don't like him as anything more than a friend. There's only one person I like that way but he doesn't like me back"

Jushiro knew it wasn't him because he did like her back "well, good luck with whoever he is" he said and Kushira appeared in front of him "he…is you" she confessed and he pulled back in shock "ever since the Academy I've loved you" she looked down "but I always knew you wouldn't love me…I have too many faults"

Jushiro tilted her head up "those faults are exactly why I fell in love with you in the first place" her green eyes widened "I didn't think you would love me for the same reason…mostly my illness, I mean what do you see in someone who's sick all the time?"

Kushira gently touched his face "someone who is stronger than the healthiest Shinigami out there" she whispered and he closed his eyes allowing the words and gentle touch to envelope him "someone who is stronger because of the obstacles he had to go through" she blinked "but that's not the reason I fell in love with you" she continued.

"I fell in love with your honorability and strong morals and the fact that you care about others to the point where you protect even those who protect them…you're truly compassionate" she gently tucked a long chunk of hair behind his ear "that's what I fell in love with"

Jushiro opened his eyes and pulled her to him. She hadn't realized that it had gotten cold and dark out but being pressed against the warm, strong figure of Captain Jushiro Ukitake made her shiver slightly but she closed her eyes in comfort.

He ran his hands down her hair and kissed the top of her head "do you really mean it?" he asked, she nodded eyes still half-closed. She didn't care that he was still sweaty, she felt safe. "I love you Jushiro" she whispered as he held her tighter "I love you too Kushira" he whispered back.

They stayed that way a little longer, neither one wanting to let the other go. He tilted her head up and gently pressed his lips to hers, she leaned into the kiss, kissing back. The taste of blood lingered on his lips and she tangled her fingers in his soft, white hair as he held her tighter.

Once they broke the kiss they stared into each other's green eyes. She squeaked as he picked her up "are you sure you can do this?" she asked "you just had a coughing fit" he smiled "I'll be fine" he took off towards the direction of the barracks

Kushira leaned against him as Kusari's voice drifted in her thoughts "_guess it all worked out" _she said smugly _"I'd tell you to shut up but I'm too happy right now" _Kushira retorted _"hey, I'm just sayin…seriously though, I'm happy for you" _ Kushira smiled _"thanks Kusari" _she said and felt her zanpakuto's spirit glow happily. She yawned and smiled up at Jushiro.

Once they reached the 5th division barracks he set her down on the steps "I'm glad we got that sorted out" Kushira said arms still around his neck and he nodded "Shunsui was right" he chuckled "we're fools" Kushira giggled and gave him a quick kiss "then we'll be fools together" she said sliding open the door to her room.

"There you are!" Captain Momo Hinamori's voice rang out "where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kushira giggled "relax Momo" she laughed and Momo poked her head out the door. Catching sight of Captain Ukitake, Momo raised an eyebrow as understanding filled her face "spill, now" she said pulling Kushira into the room and waving goodbye to Jushiro.

Jushiro laughed as Kushira shot him her best 'save me' face before she was pulled into the room and the door was slammed. Shaking his head, he knew he was next. With friends like these, who needs enemies?


End file.
